dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Day in Valentine's
'Summary' Ever wondered what couples do on Valentine's Day? See what even the craziest couples do on this day. 'Characters (and couples)' *RedXStacy *BlueXPink *BrosephXWednesday *BruceXFifi *BlinkXEllen *AuburnXIndigo *RapperXRei *Lord TourettesX*Lady Tourettes *SparkXJess *Trollz0rXMadelene (sort of) *SteveXHolly *Midnight BlazeXKari *Charlotte (mentioned) *Madelene's Mother (mentioned) *Katorou *Blink 'Transcript' (Stacy sees Red, but pretends not to notice him. Instead, she pretends to drop her phone. She bends to reach for it, making it easy for Red to look up her skirt.) Red: (quickly takes a picture of her ass) That's goin' on my Twitter page! Stacy: (turns to him seductively) What is? Red: (nervously) Umm Nothing! Stacy: (sits on his lap) It’s okay, baby. You can tell me. Red: Did I forget to tell you how sexy yo ass his. (they begin tongue kissing) (then cuts to Blue at the shop) Blue: Let's see what can I get Pink for Valentine's Day? (looks around) Man, the best stuff are sold out! Shop Keeper: (impatient) Sir, can I help you? Blue: Do you have the best valentine's gift in this shop? Shop Keeper: How would I know?! Everyone buys many different things here on Valentines Day! Blue: Geez! You don't have to be so inpatient! I'll find a gift for myself! (Blue walks around and spots a heart shaped valentine, when he opens it small fireworks spring out spelling I love you and inside is some of the best chocolate) Blue: It's perfect! I'll take it! Shop Keeper: Alright. (cuts back to Pink & Blink's home) Blink: Where's daddy? Pink: He should be home pretty soon. Blue: (comes in) I'm home! (to Pink) Happy Valentine's Day! (pulls out his gift for her) Pink: Aww, that’s so sweet of you. (opens the valentine) (small fireworks spring out spelling Happy Valentine's Day. She finds some chocolates inside) Pink: Wow Blue...this is the most sweetest valentine I’ve ever gotten. Thank you! (kisses him) (then cuts to Broseph & Wednesday) Broseph: Well ain't this nice? Just hanging? (thinks in head) Damn I was suppose to go to a stripper club! Wednesday: I guess. Broseph: (gives her his gift) Hey baby, I got this for you. (The gift is a black rose brooch.) Wednesday: (chuckles) You didn’t have to give me anything. Broseph: Of course I did baby. You ARE my heart after all. (winks at her) Wednesday: Well, in that case… (reaches into her bag and gives him a bottle of hair gel) you can have this. You know, just in case you need any. Broseph: Sweet. (puts it in pocket) (Bruce was in the street with a couple of Cookies and Flowers) Bruce: I hope Fifi likes these... Street Gang Member 1: Yo boss, watcha doing? Bruce: I'm giving these to my taco. Street Gang Member 2: Fifi AGAIN!? Okay two things: 1, we DON'T celebrate Valentine's Day! 2, Fifi is a retard so you should just dump her. Street Gang Member 3: (runs in) Oooh cookies! (eats some) Bruce: NO! Those are for- Fifi: (Comes by) Hi all my special bestest friends who love me! Street Gang Member 1: GOD DAMN IT!!! Bruce: Heh, hey there burrito. Fifi: Yay! I'm a mommy! how many kids do we have! Bruce: Uh, Zero? Wait, (thinks) I mean your my taco... Street Gang Members 3: Oh shit, were these cookies for- Fifi: (eyes become huge and teary as she is about to cry) my... my-my-my, my... Bruce: Uhh, Fifi these cookies are for YOU! I got these for you for Valentine's Day! Fifi: (Screams as she cries shattering glass and causing a wave of tears to flood the street) WAAAAAAAAHHH!!! Bruce: FIFI! PLEASE CALM DOWN!! WHY ARE YOU CRYING!? Fifi: They ate my cookies! WAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! Street Gang Member 3: But they're so tasty. Street Gang Member 1: OH SHUT UP!!! (throws the cookies at Fifi) THERE ARE YOUR COOKIES YOU FREAKING CRY-BABY!!! Fifi: (instantly becomes happy) I suddenly switched emotions. (starts eating the cookies happily) Bruce: Well that takes care of Fifi. Street Gang Member 2: THE WHOLE STREET IS FLOODED YOU RETARD!!! Bruce: Don't worry tear floods don't last very long. (city dries up) Well happy Valentine's Day Fifi. Fifi: Valentines day? I thought this was Hanukkah. (they all face palm) (Ellen was at school eating her lunch by herself, Blink comes up to her with a pink card and a box resembling a heart) Blink: Hi Ellen! Ellen: Oh hi Blink! Blink: I got you some gifts for V-Day! (hands her the card and box) (Ellen opens the card and reads, Dear Ellen, please take this box for V-Day, I hope you like it and I like you. Love Blink) Ellen: Aww! Thank you! (Ellen opens the box to find chocolates spelling: I love you, happy V-day) Blink: (giggles and blushes) Do you like them? Ellen: (blushes and nods) Mm-hm! Blink: (blushes) Di-Did you get ME a Valentine's Day gift? (sits closer to Ellen) Ellen: (remembers) Oh! (looks for the gift) Uhh... (hands him a box with a pretty bow on it) Here! Blink: Ooh! What is it? (opens the box) (The box is filled with heart-shaped candy.) Blink: Ooh! Thank you Ellen! Ellen: (giggles) You're welcome! (Blink and Ellen both giggle and hold hands walking back in the school) (the Broseph clone was sitting on a park bench) Broseph Clone: (sighs) I can imagine what day it is today... Emily: (runs to Broseph clone) Broseph, did you get me anything for Valentine's Day today? (Makes puppy eyes) Broseph Clone: As a matter of fact, I did. (he hands her some Chocolates, Ice cream, and some new songs to listen to) Emily: (Hugs Broseph clone) I love you!! Here's dolls of me and you. (Gives him Broseph clone and Emily plushies) Broseph Clone: (speaks in head) What the fuck!? (speaks) Err, their great, thanks.. Emily: Can we go have lunch together? Broseph Clone: Okay, there's nothin' for me to do today anyways.. (cuts to Auburn & Indigo at Putain Deliceux) Auburn: So, any ideas for a movie tonight? Indigo: I’m still thinking about it. (after a small pause) Hey, why don’t you pick a movie this time? Auburn: Huh? I… (points at himself) Me? Indigo: Yeah. I’m always the one to pick a movie. I thought maybe I could give you a chance to pick. Auburn: I don’t know about that. I don’t think you would be interested in most of my favorite movies. Wacky’s Wish, Friday the 13th, Sea of Blood, Thriller… Indigo: Wow…lots of horror there. Auburn: Exactly. Indigo: I don’t mind though. You don’t have to pick a romantic movie. Besides, if there’s a part that scares me, I could always ask if you… you know, (blushes) let me snuggle against you. Auburn: (thinks about it, then smiles) Yeah…I suppose so. Indigo: Wow…lots of horror there...except the first one. (Before they could touch lips, it then cuts to Rei waiting patiently while Katorou & Kari are seen behind her beating kids up) Rei: I wonder what he’ll get me this year. (chuckles) (suddenly a rocket flies near Rei. When it explodes It spells happy Valentine's Day and Rapper appears holding a rocket launher) Rapper: Best Seller baby. (Rei has sparkling eyes while the background turns pink with flower petals.) Katorou: (sighs) I’ll let them have their time. It’s Valentine’s Day, so I shouldn’t care. Kari: (sighs) I wish I had a valentine.. (Lord Tourettes skips through the Shit Piss Fart woods looking for Lady Tourettes) Lord Tourettes: Lady! I got you a FUCK! Lady Tourettes: WHAT!? Lord Tourettes: Oops! I mean Chocolates and SHIT! Lady Tourettes: You mean SHIT!? Lord Tourettes: FLOWERS! Lady Tourettes: Aww thanks SHITHEAD! (takes it) (Lady Tourettes prepares to kiss L.T. but accidentally attacks him because of her Tourettes syndrome) (Spark walks to Jess' house) Spark: (holds a large valentine's gift) Man! Jess is gonna LOVE this! (Jess was sleeping on her couch. Spark knocks the door) Jess: (yawns) Kill me. (goes to open it) Yes? Spark: I got a gift for you for V-Day Jessie-chan! (Spark hands his gift for her) Jess: Really? (yawns) Thanks Spark.. (takes the gift) Spark: Open it. (Jess opens the gift. The gift reveals to be a golden angel statue of Jess as an angel, large chocolate and sweets, a lot of fireworks and a video AMV of Spark and Jess) Spark: Hope you like it. Jess: Like it?! I love it! Thank you! Spark: (blushes) I was kinda thinking that we can go to your bedroom and.. (Spark whispers to Jess about having sex) Jess: Oh, (grins) I like your style... (they go into Jess' bedroom and Jess shuts the door for no one to see) (4 MINUTES LATER) Spark: Wow. You were amazing. Jess: So were you. (kisses his cheek) Spark: I think you were better than amazing. (Spark sleeps next to Jess) Jess: (cuddles next to Spark as she sleeps) Jess: (yawns) Yeah... (Madelene is sitting under a tree by herself kicking her feet happily) Trollz0r: (looks around) No sign of her mom, no sign of her friend. (Aww Yeah Face) All clear! (walks to Madelene) Hey Maddie. Madelene: Oh, hello Jason. Trollz0r: Uhh, (LOL Face) your mom and friend aren't around right? Just makin' sure... Madelene: For now, they are not. Trollz0r: Good, cuz I got ya some V-Day gifts. Madelene: Ooh! Are there any, how you say, chocolates? Trollzr0r: (looks around) Y-Yes... (hands her the black box) Madelene: Oh thank you! (takes the box) Trollz0r: (Y U No Face) There's Chocolates and Candy in there babe. (sits next to her) Madelene: I...I knew that... (cuts to Holly waiting for Steve) (Steve walks in holding his valentine) Steve: Hey Holly. Got the big surprise for you. Holly: (excited) Oh really? (fireworks go off in the background spelling Happy Valentine's Day and he also gives her some chocolates. She kisses him in excitement) Holly: Thank you, Stevie. (suddenly all the other girls see the fireworks and become happy with their boyfriends) (Red & Stacy) Red: Whoa. Nice. Stacy: Holy shit… Red: What? Stacy: There are some freaking exploding lights in the sky! (Red face palms) (Blue & Pink) (Pink looks up with sparkling eyes and then looks at Blue) Blue: Uhh, did I do that? (Pink excitedly jumps on Blue and kisses him repeatedly) Pink: Blue I love you so much! (Pink gives Blue one more big kiss on the mouth and he gets back up with kiss marks all over his face) Blue: (dreamy) I lo- love you- you too. (dreamily faints) (Auburn & Indigo) Indigo: Wow! Those fireworks are so pretty. Auburn: Not as pretty as you, you know. (kisses her cheek) (Wednesday & Broseph) Broseph: Wicked! Wednesday: Cool. (snuggles against him) (Rapper & Rei) Rapper: I just hope that was the fireworks factory I blew up Rei: I hope so too. (Katorou is seen in the background dragging a sad Kari away. Suddenly, a heart shaped chocolate hits Katorou on the head. Kari grabs it and it has a note saying “To: Kari, From: M.B.“. Kari’s eyes sparkle and the background turns pink with flower petals. She happily eats the whole chocolate along with the note.) (L.T. & L.T.) Lord Tourettes: What pretty SHIT! Narrator: And that my friends is what these beautiful couples do on Valentine's Day. Even if it was terrible. (END) Gallery Valentine's Day - BrosephXWednesday.png Valentine's Day - RapperXRei.png Valentine's Day - Lord TourettesXLady Tourettes.png Valentine's Day - BlueXPink.png Valentine's Day - RedXStacy.png Valentine's Day - AuburnXIndigo.png Valentine's Day - JessXSpark.png Valentine's Day - BruceXFifi.png Crying a flood.png|Fifi flooding the city with her tears. 'Poll' What do you think about this V-Day episode? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE!! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:February Releases